Drink Me
by Token
Summary: Based on SyFy's Alice. Alice really should be careful what she drinks in Wonderland. Will she trust Hatter to help her?
1. I Drank What?

**A/N: I've reworked Chapter 1 a bit after I realized that I was using two POVs in the same frame. Chapter 1 is now exclusively Alice's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jack led Alice into a bright room, dominated on one end by a circular bed and on the other by a well-stocked bar. Low chairs and a clear glass tables created a seating area and a soft white rug covered the floor from end to end.

"It's only a matter of time before the final repairs to the Looking Glass have been completed." Jack said, gesturing for Alice to sit. "We'll be more comfortable waiting in here."

"And Hatter? Where is he?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sure he's found something to keep himself occupied, but I did mention he could pop by if he felt it right." Alice noticed that Jack did not look her in the eye as he answered. She realized that she didn't believe him, and after everything that had happened over the last two days, she wasn't inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt.

On the other hand, Hatter could be off now that he had gotten what he wanted. True, they had become friendly over the short time she had been in his world, but in a way both were using the other for their own purposes. Freedom was won for Wonderland and Hatter would be hailed as a hero. As for Alice, she would soon be on her way home...which is what she wanted, right?

"Hmm." Alice replied noncommittally as she took a moment to look around the sparse room.

"Is this your bedroom?" she asked.

"Yes, darling. One of many." Jack didn't notice the slight wrinkling of her forehead or the small smile on her lips. The décor wasn't exactly Alice's cup of tea.

Jack walked over from the door and knelt down by Alice's chair. He wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulders as he hugged her.

"I am so happy that you are safe. I was sick with worry." Jack raised his head and looked into Alice's eyes. "I'm terribly sorry that we began the way we did, but I do want you to know that, though I didn't have a choice in deceiving you, I do now care very deeply for you."

Alice jumped up, throwing Jack off-balance and nearly toppling him over. Her face was contorted with anger.

"Now look here, Jack—" Alice pointed accusingly at his face.

Just then the massive doors swung open and a suit came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," the man sputtered. "There's a problem with the Looking Glass. You must come. Please, sir, right away."

Jack looked apologetically at Alice and held her hand gently in his.

"Duty calls, I'm afraid. Please make yourself comfortable. Have a drink. I'll return as soon as I am able." With a brief squeeze, Jack let go of Alice's hand and swept from the room.

Alice stood looking at the closing door in absolute disbelief. What on earth had she seen him? He didn't bear any resemblance to the man she had felt herself falling so hard for back in her world. She felt used and angry and humiliated. Hatter had been right about Jack the whole time.

Hatter…

It was a good thing he hadn't come along, she wouldn't have wanted him to witness that scene. He would've pointed out again (AGAIN!) how self-centered the new King of Wonderland was and he would've been right.

Alice sighed. Her heart felt heavy when she thought about Hatter. The sooner she was on her way home, the better. She figured she might as well have that drink while she waited.

The crystal decanters along the glass shelf were elegant…and unlabeled. Alice unstoppered each in turn and took a sniff. None of them smelled alcoholic, but then she didn't know what alcohol would smell like in this place. She finally selected a deep red liquid with an exotic spicy smell (red wine, maybe?) and poured it into a glass.

Several sips in, Alice began to feel a bit light headed and flushed. Booze must be stronger here. She took off her coat—Hatter's coat—and hung it on the back of the chair. She took another long drink from her glass as she stood staring at the empty fabric.

Alice heard the slight whoosh of the room doors closing and whirled around. As if conjured from an unspoken wish, Hatter stood before her.

"Wow…hi!" Alice said brightly, then gave a nervous smile.

"Hey." Hatter said quietly. "I, um, wanted to see you off, but I was told I might be in the way. Third wheel and all that. But I saw Jack down at the Looking Glass, so I thought I'd give it a go."

Alice felt ridiculously giddy, all her anger and frustration had evaporated. It was probably the wine.

"Alice, what are you drinking?" Hatter asked abruptly.

"Just…just red wine. Jack told me to have a drink and—" Before Alice could say any more, Hatter had snatched the glass from her hand.

"Hey!" she protested.

He took the slightest sip before wheeling back to Alice, shock and alarm on his face.

"How much have you had? Alice?! How much of this did you drink?"

"That's only my first glass. What's the problem?" Alice was feeling very warm now indeed. The room swam but every nerve in her body seemed hot and sharp. It was not an unpleasant feeling.

"Passion. Lust. Something along those lines. This is purer and stronger than anything I've ever peddled in my shop and even the stuff I sell is supposed to be diluted." Hatter stepped closer to Alice, his eyes worried, searching hers intently.

Alice was barely following what he was saying. She didn't feel drunk, but her voices of conscience and reason were drowning beneath the beating of her blood in her veins. All she could do was focus on the shape of his mouth as it moved and those dark eyes she wanted to fall into. She felt herself step closer to him. She needed to be closer.

"What's the problem, Hatter?" She asked again, tilting her head slightly and gazing at him through her lashes. "Haven't you come to get me off? I mean, see me off?" Alice giggled strangely. It was not like her to be so crude.

She could smell the aroma of his sweat as he stood there, trembling slightly. She wondered what it would taste like. What he would taste like.

"Oh, Alice what have you done?" Hatter whispered, standing very still.

"I haven't done anything, yet." She replied sultrily as she started to wind her arms around his neck. Her core throbbed as she pressed herself against his body, against his obvious arousal.

"Oy!" Hatter pushed her hands off and bolted several steps away. "Wait! Just, please Alice, stop!"

Alice closed her eyes and swayed slightly in place. She felt like a super-heated coil, all tension and power just waiting to explode. She was going to explode soon, she just knew it. She felt wildly out of control and it both scared and excited her.

"Hatter? What's happening to me?" Alice beseeched him. She hugged her arms around her front and found that her touch helped. It didn't dampen the heat, but it focused it enough to remain bearable.

"Bloody hell, Alice, you've just had half a glass of the strongest desire I've ever come across. You're an oyster, so the tea won't affect you as strongly as us, but it's still too much. If you OD, you could die!"

"From too much passion?" That wasn't a problem Alice had ever had before. She ran one hand through her hair as the other skimmed up and down her body. She barely knew what she was doing, but she was desperate for more contact. Why did Hatter keep backing away?

Hatter stared slack-jawed at the unintended show before shaking himself and replying.

"Too much of anything can kill you, love. I…damn…I have to go find Jack for you." Hatter's face was contorted and his eyes were damp. "Jack's the only one who can help you."

"Why? Why can't you help me?" Alice moved closer to Hatter again. She was beautifully flushed and her eyes were bright and sharp. If Alice didn't know better, she'd think that Hatter looked a bit scared of her.

"Because-" Hatter paused as backed into wall. He closed his eyes and forced out: "Because he has to make love to you."


	2. I Trust You

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I reworked chapter 1 a bit so it is exclusively from Alice's POV. I still don't own anything.**

Hatter felt some of himself dying, even as his hardness strained against his trousers. "I've see these cases at my shop. The passions in your system are too strong to fade on their own. If you ignore them you will suffer. We could take you to the Hospital of Dreams, but the easiest and quickest way is to have a partner… bring you to climax. " Hatter kept his eyes closed because he couldn't bare to look at her after what he had just said.

There was silence.

"Why does it have to be Jack?" Alice whispered in his ear.

Hatter opened his eyes and stared hard at Alice. The unyielding wall was at his back and Alice…Alice was molding herself against his front. He was totally helpless in that moment. This wasn't the way this was supposed to happen. Not that he really believed it would happen, not with her leaving Wonderland and all. People had been using her since she got here…including him. He didn't want her to be used ever again. He couldn't take advantage, no matter how badly he wanted her. He felt his head begin to shake no even as his mutinous body responded to her soft flesh.

A small sigh, almost a mewl, escaped her lips.

"Please, Hatter. I need…I need _you_. Not Jack." She closed her eyes and paused. The lust she had consumed was consuming her. It was only a matter of minutes, Hatter knew, before pleasure turned to pain.

Alice's eyes were now dilated with desire and her breath was coming in small pants. She looked like she was struggling for control as much as he was. Hatter was having trouble remembering why he was hesitating in the first place. Then Alice looked at him and in three words broke him completely.

"I trust you."

With a growl more primeval than Hatter knew he had in him, he spun Alice around, pinning her between his body and the wall. With one hand braced above her head, he cupped her chin with the other and kissed her with all the longing and desire and, yes, love that he had for her. He didn't need bottled emotions, not when he had the real thing. At the feel of her lips responding to him he slid his hand behind her neck and brought her mouth more hotly against his. He pressed his erection into her hip and thrilled at the moan it elicited.

Alice responded more fiercely that he would've imagined, wrapping her arms around his waist, under his jacket. In seconds she was tugging his shirt free from his trousers and dipping her fingers beneath the waist line. She left a trail of fire on each scrap of bare flesh she touched.

_Fuck_. Since he had met her, Hatter had the idea that Alice might end up getting him killed, but he never thought it would be through spontaneous combustion. And they were still clothed! Right, the clothes had to go.

As if reading his mind, or just anxious to move things along, Alice spun the two around again and, grabbing Hatter's hand, dragged him towards the bed.

"Brilliant," Hatter laughed.

Showing surprising nimbleness, Alice snaked her arms around her back and unzipped her small blue dress with one long pull. Hatter quickly shrugged off jacket shirt and tie and he and Alice raced to remove the rest of their clothing.

Both naked, they fell to the bed. Alice pressed herself along the length of him. She touched him all over, sliding her hands along his chest and back and rear. Her soft hands were everywhere and it was driving him mad. There would be time later (he hoped) for slow and gentle, but right now there was need to be met—for both of them.

Alice closed her hand around his hardness and began stoking it as their kiss intensified. He moaned long and low, then abruptly grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head.

Alice writhed under him, her hips bucking seemingly uncontrollably. Still holding her wrists with one hand, he moved his other down her body, along the curve of her hip, and between her legs. She was wet and hot and he could smell her arousal. God she smelled good. He pressed his erection more solidly against her hip, craving the feel of her flesh and the movements of her body.

Hatter slid two fingers inside her as his thumb grazed her clitoris. Alice's whimper was cut off as her body began to shake. She let out a loud cry before stiffening and finally relaxing.

"That was just to take the edge off, love." Hatter smirked. Alice raised an eyebrow, but returned his smile.

"Good," she said. "Because we're not done." He didn't see how she got the leverage, but suddenly, he was on his back with his hands pinned above his head.

_A/N: I'm trying to get braver about writing smut, so feedback is appreciated!_


	3. Better

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews. I thought that, instead of responding to each of you, I'd write the final chapter!**

Alice's body was still vibrating as she flipped Hatter and maneuvered him beneath her. He was right: her initial climax had just taken the edge off.

Alice felt wanton. It was so far beyond who she was, but her pounding blood demanded more and the ache between her legs was becoming acute. When she tried to fight her feelings they intensified to the point of pain, but when she relaxed into them they warmed and buoyed her to a place of absolute bliss. It would've been terrifying had she been with anyone else but Hatter. Even as his name lit across her mind her stomach knotted pleasantly. This was powerful desire.

Alice laid herself fully on top of him so that their naked bodies touched down their entire lengths. She pressed her mouth to his. As their tongues met and explored and tasted and savored each other Alice felt a deep rumble tremor through Hatter's chest. Her skin prickled delightedly where his light stubble tickled and she thought she could spend forever just kissing him, if the pull from beneath her navel wasn't so insistent.

Without breaking their kiss, Alice spread her legs so they fell on either side of Hatter's hips. Lifting herself slightly, she reached between their bodies and wrapped her hand around his erection.

"Alice-" Hatter chocked out. His eyes were wide and staring so deeply into her, Alice paused.

"-for God's sake, woman, don't stop now! You're killing me." Hatter smiled and joked but there was something deeply serious in his face. Alice wanted to stop, wanted to know, but she couldn't. Out of her head she could do nothing but obey her body.

Alice guided him to her entrance then sank down onto him. She didn't recognize her own voice as a ragged groan escaped her throat. The synapses in her body shouted in joy; this was what was missing! Still lying against his chest, Alice began to roll her hips. She moaned at the friction against her clit and at the hardness pushing deeper inside her. _Fuck_ it was Hatter inside her.

She felt his hands twine in her long dark hair, pulling it slightly as his hips thrust up into her. God he felt good. Then in a burst, Hatter rolled her over. She hooked her ankles around the small of his back as he drove himself in and out of her in such a amazing fury she might have wondered which of them was under the effects of the tea—had she any ability to think something other than _Yes _and _More_!

Alice felt her own nerves start to heat and tighten, tingling in her fingertips and toes and nipples. The deep ache in her womb exploded and she grabbed Hatter's shoulders as she cried out his name. Another thrust, then another, then another and he was with her, coming inside her, tense muscles taut and breathing ragged.

Hatter collapsed against Alice and laid there for a long moment. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and she thought he nuzzled her slightly, but maybe she was imagining things.

Alice felt incredible. The obsessive lust that had plagued her body and clouded her brain was gone, replaced with the most amazing feelings of joy and contentment. It had been a long time since she had been this happy. Now that her thoughts were clear, she felt such an intense swelling in her heart for Hatter. How could she even begin to thank him for what he had just done for her?

Hatter exhaled, "Right, then." He pushed himself up off of Alice and sat at the edge of the bed with his back to her.

"I, um, I hope you're felling…better?" He looked back at her with a quizzical expression. He seemed oddly hesitant. This was not the reaction that Alice had expected and it hit the bottom of her stomach like a lead ball. She got up and began to dress.

"Oh, well…" Alice plastered on a tight smile to hide her confusion. "Yes…better. Thank you."

"Brilliant!" Hatter's smile did not reach his eyes. They each finished dressing in silence.

Alice let out a genuine chuckle when she found his battered hat wedged among the pillows. Hatter gave her a warm smile as she held it out to him.

"Right, can't be Hatter without me hat." He took the brim in his hands, but did not take the hat from Alice's grasp. As she looked into his dark eyes a sudden thought struck her.

"Alice-" Hatter began.

"What are the after-effects?" Alice blurted out.

"The what?"

"The other reactions the tea causes—like feelings of euphoria and joy after the lust part as been, you know, taken care of. That kind of thing."

A small smile crept across Hatter's face.

"There are none," he said quietly, sincerely. "Lust is just lust, even in liquid form. It doesn't last and once it's been sated, well, you're in the clear."

"Oh." Alice's eyes focused away from Hatter for a moment before darting back to his face. If these feelings weren't because of the drink, then they must be because of—

Hatter didn't say anything more, but he didn't move away. She wasn't sure, but he might have stopped breathing.

"Then what I'm feeling now…is real?" Alice tilted her head up, her eyes searching his. A smile of wonder blossomed across her face. "Then what I'm feeling is _real_."

Hatter began to grin. "What are you feeling, Alice?"

"Happiness, trust…love." The last word was barely a whisper as it passed her lips but it made the room crackle.

Alice leaned up to kiss Hatter, to show him the real feelings she had discovered at the bottom of a glass of empty ones. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Hello, Alice. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Jack stood in the doorway, glaring at the couple. She could feel Hatter tensing up beside her.

"Yes, Jack, you are." Alice turned back to Hatter and kissed him full on the mouth. Her arms wound around his neck. Hatter hugged Alice to him hungrily, possessively.

"Finally," he whispered in her ear before pressing his lips to hers again. Neither heard the door shut as Jack stormed away.

**Thanks for reading! I am too old to be this fan-girl giddy, but I just couldn't walk away from Hatter. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
